Total drama crossover
by doglover1290
Summary: characters from Bionicle, Digimon, and Cats and Dogs Revenge of Kitty Galore compete in two teams to win harsh challenges, and survive a cruel host.  I don't own Bionicle, Digimon, Or Cats and Dogs Revenge of Kitty Galore.
1. intro

Intro

(note if a character is speaking in all caps it means that they are yelling very loud.)

Chris - Welcome to this crossover of Bionicle, Digimon, Cats and Dogs Revenge of Kitty Galore, and TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND, where you will see your handsome host Chris, our chef, and the contestants.

Chef – Our first contestant is Teridax.

Teridax – In thought (Chris looks like a loser).

Chris- The second contestant is Takanuva.

Takanuva – I will beat Teridax so at least that he gets kicked off before I do.

Chef – Now our next contestant is Gali.

Gali – How did I let Lewa convince me to do this?

Chef – Now it's Lewa.

Lewa – This contest looks like fun.

Chef – Our next contestant is Roodaka.

Roodaka – That idiot Sidorak better not be here.

Chef – The next contestant is Sidorak.

Roodaka – Are you kidding me!

Sidorak – Hello everybody!

Chef – Next up is Icarax

Teridax – Is this some kind of sick joke!

Icarax – Now I can beat you and become leader. Icarax then tries to defeat Teridax but is defeated instead.

Teridax – You beat me doubt it.

Chef – Next up is Matau.

Matau – Hi everybody. However after Matau spoke he instantly flew into the wall.

Chris – Chef scrape him off the wall then introduce the next contestant.

Chef – scrapes Matau off the wall then rushes towards the dock. Our next contestant is Tuma.

Tuma – I will win this contest for sure.

Chris – Not if you get voted off first.

Chef – Next up is Kiina

Kiina – Hi everyone.

Takanuva – Whoa it looks like she had too much caffeine!

Chris – Next is Tai.

Tai – Where is Agumon?

Chef – Agumon is the next contestant.

Agumon – Where is the kitchen? (As if no one expected Agumon to say something like that.)

Chef – Next up is Tk.

Tk – is Patamon competing to?

Chris – Patamon is the next contestant.

Patamon – BWEEEEEEEEEE!

Teridax – And I thought Kiina had too much caffeine.

Chris – Next is Kari

Kari – Hi

Chris – Now on to Gatomon

Gatomon – I hope that I am on the same team as Kari.

Chris – Next up is Demidevimon

Demidevimon – I hope that I am not in the same team as that stupid cat.

Gatomon – You're stupid.

Demidevimon – Am not.

Gatomon – Are too.

Demidevimon – Am not.

Gatomon – Are too.

Chris – shut up so that I can introduce the next contestant.

Both – Fine.

Chris – Now that that's settled our next contestant is Wizardmon.

Wizardmon – I hope that I am in the same team as gatomon.

Chris - Next up is Davis.

Davis – Which team am I in.

Chris – You will find out after all the contestants are introduced by the way Veemon is up next.

Veemon – HELLO THERE!

Teridax – Not another contestant who had too much coffee.

Chris – next is Daemon

Daemon – in thought (great It's Davis and Veemon)

Davis – What are you doing here!

Chris - he's a contestant , duh.

Chef – the next contestant is Ladydevimon

Ladydevimon – oh great it's Gatomon.

Chris – Next up is Ken.

Ken – I hope that I am teamed up with Wormmon.

Chris – Here comes Wormon.

Wormmon – Hi.

Chris – Next up is Malomyotismon.

Gatomon, Davis, Veemon, Ken, Wizardmon, Wormon, Tai, Agumon, Kari, Tk, and Patamon – WHAT!

Malomyotismon – Not you losers.

Gatomon, Davis, Veemon, Ken, Wizardmon, Wormon, Tai, Agumon, Kari, Tk, and Patamon – DIE!

Malomyotismon – Take this PANDAMONIUM!

Gatomon, Davis, Veemon, Ken, Wizardmon, Wormon, Tai, Agumon, Kari, Tk, and Patamon are wiped out.

Malomyotismon – MUAHAHAHAHA I WIN!

Chef – Next up is Diggs

Diggs – Are there any cats?

Chris – Next is Catherine.

Catherine – Hi.

Chef – Next is Butch.

Butch – Who is the next contestant?

Chris – Next up is Lou.

Lou – Hi.

Chef – Next up is Kitty Galore.

Kitty Galore – I WILL DEFEAT THE DOGS HAHAHAHAHA!

Takanuva – How many contestants drank a pot of coffee before they entered?

Teridax – Who would let a cat drink coffee anyway?

Gatomon – That mouse looks tasty.

Kitty Galore – BACK OFF!

Chris – See us in the next episode of TOTAL DRAMA SUPER CROSSOVER!


	2. Chapter 2

Everybody hates Chris.

Disclaimer I don't own any of these shows or products.

Chris – Welcome to TOTAL DRAMA SUPER CROSSOVER where you will see your handsome host and the Contestents.

Chef – Ahem.

Chris – And Chef.

Chef – In this episode we will separate the contestants into teams and do the first challenge.

Chris – The first team is Gatomon, Davis, Veemon, Ken, Wizardmon, Wormon, Tai, Agumon, Kari, Tk, Patamon, Icarax , Lou, Daemon and Malomyotismon.

Gatomon, Davis, Veemon, Ken, Wizardmon, Wormon, Tai, Agumon, Kari, Tk, and Patamon – What why do we have to be in the same team as him!

Malomyotismon – Why these losers?

Daemon - Shut up!

Chris – The other team is Teridax, Takanuva, Gali, Lewa, Roodaka, Sidorak, Matau, Kiina, Tuma, Kitty Galore, Diggs, Catherine, Butch, Ladydevimon and Demidevimon.

Takanuva – In thought since I am teamed up with Teridax I can vote him off.

Kitty Galore – WHY AM I TEAMED UP WITH THEM?

Diggs, Butch, and Catherine – WHY ARE WE TEAMED UP WITH HER?

Ladydevimon – At least I'm not teamed up with Gatomon.

Chef – Now the teams will pick names.

Takanuva – How about team Teridax stinks?

Teridax – How about team Chris is a big idiot.

Everyone but Takanuva(because he does not want to agree with Teridax), and Ladydevimon(because she liked not being in the same team as Gatomon) agrees.

Chef - ok this team is team Chris is a big idiot.

Chris – I hate this team already.

Malomyotismon - How about team Chris is a loser.

Everyone agrees due to Chris's cruel team choices.

Chef – So this team is team Chris is a loser.

Chris – I hate this team too.

Chef – Stay tuned for the next episode.


	3. Chapter 3

The hazardous dive

Teams

Team Chris is a loser Gatomon, Davis, Veemon, Ken, Wizardmon, Wormon, Tai, Agumon, Kari, Tk, Patamon, Icarax , Lou, and Malomyotismon.

Team Chris is a big idiot Teridax, Takanuva, Gali, Lewa, Roodaka, Sidorak, Matau, Kiina, Tuma, Kitty Galore, Diggs, Catherine, Butch, and Demidevimon.

Chris – Welcome to TOTAL DRAMA SUPER CROSSOVER.

Chef – Today we will put our contestants through many cruel and unusual challenges.

Chris – Now it's time to wake them up, give them breakfast and explain some of the rules.

An air horn sounds waking team Chris is a loser up.

Lou – My ears.

Gatomon – Malomyotismon was right on the team name.

Daemon – (is thinking of how to kill Chris.)

Chris – Just go to the mess hall.

Davis – Better than being near you.

Gatomon – Too true.

Chris – Hey!

Chef – Time to wake the other team up.

Then the air horn sounds again waking up team Chris is a big idiot.

Diggs – What was that for?

Catherine – That was uncalled for.

Ladydevimon – Why an air horn?

Chris – I use an air horn because I feel like it.

Chef – Just go to the mess hall.

At the mess hall.

Chef – This is your breakfast.

Chris – by the way each contestant has their own bedroom, which also serves as a confessional.

Gatomon – Is this even edible?

Malomyotismon – Doubt it.

Ladydevimon – First the air horn and now this!

Lou then tries the gross goop.

Lou – Is this paste?

Daemon – (does not even want to know what it is.)

Chef – No, it's paste, toenail clippings, barf, wood chips, and spoiled milk.

Catherine – Gross!

Ladydevimon – It's even worse than paste!

Everyone but Agumon throws out their breakfast.

Gali – How can you eat that?

Agumon – It's yummy.

Ladydevimon – It appears that Agumon has no taste.

Roodaka – Now I have an idea of the intelligence I'm dealing with here.

Davis – Sad when even something that eats mice and something that sniffs butts throws it out.

Malomyotismon – Even the mouse hated this paste.

Teridax – Is Agumon the only one who liked it?

Daemon – He seems to be.

Chris – The rules are that there are confessionals in each of your rooms, and at each episode there will be an excruciating challenge.

Chef – At the top of the cliff is your first challenge.

Once they reach the top Chris explains the rules of the challenge.

Chris – Each team member will jump off the cliff.

Chef – Only one area is safe, and if you and in that area your team scores a point.

Chris – If you miss then you will be attacked by sharks.

Chef - First team Chris is a loser will go.

Malomyotismon jumps and lands safely.

Lou – Yay our team has a point.

Ken, Wizardmon, Wormon, Tai, Agumon, Kari, Tk, Patamon, Icarax , Daemon. and lou jump and land safely.

Agumon – I'm scared of heights.

Gatomon then pushes him in and falls off and lands in the sharks but swims away fast enough.

Chef - 13 points for team Chris is a loser.

Chris – next up is team Chris is a big idiot.

Takanuva, Gali, Lewa, Roodaka, Sidorak, Kiina, Tuma, Kitty Galore, Diggs, Butch, and Demidevimon land safely.

Catherine – W-water, sorry I'm too scared.

Catherine then leaves and Chris makes her wear a chicken hat.

Matau then jumps flies into a wall, lands in the sharks and ends up in the hospital.

Chris – Team Chris is a loser wins.

Chef – Team Chris is a big idiot you will now vote off a contestant.

Takanuva – I'm voting for Catherine because at least Matau jumped.

Gali, Lewa, Roodaka, and Sidorak, vote for catherine

Matau – How could I vote myself off.

Everyone else votes for matau.

Chris – I have 13 smores on this plate and the contestant that doesn't get one is out, and will have to walk the dock of shame and board the boat of losers.

Chris -Takanuva, Gali, Lewa, Roodaka, Sidorak, Kiina, Tuma, Kitty Galore, Diggs, Butch, Ladydevimon and Demidevimon get smores.

Chef – That leaves Catherine and Matau.

Chris – Catherine you didn't jump, and Matau how can you help your team when you're in a full body cast.

Chef – And the final smore goes to Catherine.

Matau – Why me!

Ladydevimon – It's just as Chris said how can you be useful in the hospital?


	4. don't fall asleep

Don't fall asleep.

Chris – Welcome to Total Drama Super Crossover!

Chef – Time to wake the contestants up.

Once again Chef wakes up team Chris is a Loser using an air-horn.

Wizardmon – This again!

Gatomon – I hate that air-horn.

Daemon – In thought (I am killing Chris after this.)

Malomyotismon – (Is preparing an attack)

Chris – Time to wake up the other team.

Malomyotismon – Crimson Mist!

Chris – (Slams door shut.)

Chef – By the way go to the mess hall.

Chef – (Snickering.)

Davis – Great just great you vaporized the door!

Chef then wakes up team Chris is a Big idiot with the air – horn.

Ladydevimon – Why you I need my beauty sleep!

Takanuva – (Is considering agreeing with Teridax.)

Chef – Go to the mess hall.

Daemon – What is the challenge this time?

Chris – First go on a long run.

After the run

Chef – Now for breakfast.

Veemon – Yay real food!

Daemon – Is there a catch?

Chris – No.

Veemon, Davis, Veemon, Ken, Wizardmon, Wormon, Tai, Agumon, Kari, Tk, Patamon are eating chips and other stuff, Gatomon and Kitty Galore are fighting over the tuna while Catherine is eating the lake trout, the other digimon were eating other stuff.

After wards

Chris –Now for the challenge.

Daemon – In thought (I knew that there was a catch.)  
Chef – The challenge is not to fall asleep.

12 hours later. Only the digidestend, Daemon, Malomyotismon, the toa, and Teridax are awake. The funny sleepers are Kiina is asleep with a cup of coffee in her hand, Icarax is asleep with his face on a rock, Kitty Galore fell asleep while writing the word tuna in all caps.

Malomyotismon – There has to be some way not to fall asleep.

Davis – Mabye we can keep ourselves entertained.

Gatomon is drawing fish, and everyone else is talking, telling jokes, or playing games.

Chris – Time to increase the difficulty. With farytales!

Chef appears wearing a bright pink dress with fary wings. Everyone is laughing hystaricly.

Chef – They don't pay me enough for this job.

48 hours later everyone but Gatomon and Ladydevimon are asleep, then suddenly they fight and Gatomon knocks Ladydevimon out.

Chris – I think that that qualifies as asleep.

Takanuva – I'm voting Teridax out!

Icarax – I'm voting Teridax out!

At the ceremony.

Everyone but Teridax and Kitty Galore get marshmellows.

Chris – The final marshmellow goes to Teridax.

Kitty Galore – WHAT!

Chris – Apparently your shouting annoyed your teammates.

Chris – See us next time on Total Drama Super Crossover!


End file.
